It Starts With A Kiss
by Loveuforevermyflame
Summary: A story about a rant and a kiss. Slash.


Well here is my first posted Steve & Danny. I own nothing. If only.

Thank you to a wonderful beta The Devils Duchess for looking this over for me.

He's ranting again, I should probably listen to him or there will be hell to pay but I he's so distracting, his waving hands and his lips. I just want to stop his ranting, shut him up by capturing those ever moving lips. So I do. I walk up to him and press my mouth to his own but when he doesn't respond I step back, eyes searching his desperately. They eyes are wide in shock and something I can't read crosses them before he turns, opens the door and walks out of my office. I stand frozen only moving when his door to his office closes. I may have just ruined the best thing that I have ever had.

I've been thinking about kissing Danny for a while now, but I have never acted on it until today. I thought, I hoped, he would return it. I thought he felt the same. Laying my head on the desk I'm even not sure how I made it back to my chair. I feel beaten down and scared, what if I've lost Danny for good? Shit, I didn't plan on it ending this way. What have I done?

Danny may transfer, I know he won't leave Hawaii because of Grace but he can find a way to make sure he never sees me again. Glancing out my office window I realize everyone has gone home, including Danny. It is Friday and we're not on call this weekend meaning Danny has plenty of time to rid his life of me before Monday. Deciding it would be best not to try and confront him I went home.

My heart hammered in my chest when I see Danny's Camaro sitting in my driveway. Hope flairs up, but it is gone just as quickly when I realize that Danny is probably here to resign. I force myself to exit my car and head for my house. Entering, the lights are off and I don't see Danny anywhere. I am confused as to where he might be until I see his silhouette outside on the lanai. I walk out to him standing by his side. I want to reach out and touch him but for once have no clue what Danny is thinking.

We stand in silence for a couple minutes before I can't take it anymore, "Please don't leave, I am sorry."

He stands still, not even a breath I begin to fear for the worst.

"Damn it Steve, you can't just kiss me like that!" he exclaims without his normal Jersey anger.

I'm not used to this Danny and I am unsure of what to say so I apologize again this time he turns to me and stares.

"How many times are you going to just act without thinking Steven? Do you realize what you did? Do you?"

"I'm sorry," I repeat, "I thought you felt the same. I jumped without thinking and now I've probably lost you. It's my nature Danny and I don't know how to change it. I kissed you Danny and now I don't know how to fix it. Just done leave me, please?" I'll beg if that's what it takes to keep him.

He sighs causing fear to flare up in me. What if he just leaves?

"You always jump without thinking Steve. I know it's your nature but you can't mess with my emotions like this. I need to know what this means Steve. I needed time to think about what I want. That's why I walked away not because I'm leaving you Steve. I don't want you to think that I am, not ever," his voice is so sincere.

"But I screwed up Danny. I don't know what to do. I can handle gunmen and terrorists; being tortured and shot, but I don't know how to save this. I'm sorry." I keep saying the words over and over again but I don't know what else I could possibly say to make this right.

"I didn't mean for you to think that I was leaving you. I would never do that without telling you."

"Is that why you are here? To tell me you don't want this, that you don't feel the same and that you are resigning?"

"No, I just said I wasn't leaving you Steve. I'm here because we need to talk about this."

"I, well, I guess I kissed you because I wanted you. Your rants are something I have grown used to and God, every time you start up and rant I find myself wanting to kiss you. It was just too much and I gave in."

"You kissed me because you like it when I rant?" he asks and I can hear that Jersey angry creep back into his voice.

"Well kind of. I mean I've wanted to kiss you for a while. Not just because you rant but because I like you and I care about you. You've become a part of my life, I can't live without you. I took a leap and hoped you felt the same way," I explain leaving all my emotions on the line. I can't meet Danny's eyes because I'm afraid of what I'm going to see there.

"So you decided to kiss me at work instead of talking to me about this."

I nod in response because I am afraid to answer him.

"Steve what if I didn't return these feelings, what would you have done?"

"I would have let you, wait what? What do you mean?"

"You big goof, I'm trying to tell you I feel the same way."

"Why didn't you kiss me back? I thought you were pissed, gone for good."

"Like I said I needed to regroup and find out what you wanted. I thought you just kissed me for the hell of it. I had to be sure you wanted a relationship. I couldn't just do a casual thing or a one night stand with you. I've wanted to kiss you too but I didn't think you would ever feel the same. I care about you too Steve, a lot."

"I do Danny, I care about you so much it hurts some times. So you're not leaving me or 5-0?"

He shakes his head and his hand reaches up to rest against my cheek. I lean into his touch and sigh. Searching his eyes I found what I need and lean in to kiss him. This time he responds opening up to me. I press back falling into him. His hands drift to my hips pulling me closer. Our tongues duel for control and soon I'm moving into his mouth tasting him, running my tongue along his own. Damn can he kiss. My knees are weak and I need air but I don't want this to stop. He eventually pulls away and I'm pretty sure I whimper. I keep him close holding him against me as we try to catch our breaths.

"Damn, why the hell did we wait for that?"

"Not sure," Is the best I can answer causing him to chuckle at my lack of speech ability.

"Want to go inside and make out like teenagers for a while?" he asks pulling me towards the house.

I don't reply instead allowing him lead me to the sliding door. As he attempts to open the door I slip my arms around him planting kisses along his neck. His head tilts giving me a much better angle which I take full advantage of. He moans softly and leans back. The door slides open causing me to pull away only enough to allow him to walk without us tripping over each other. I think he is going to lead us towards the couch but he instead leads us to the stairs.

"You sure?" I whisper in his ear.

He stops on the steps above me and turns. "Yes, I'm sure. I want you Steve. You accepted me and even though you can be a constant pain in my ass I've wanted this for a while. I just didn't want it to ruin what we have. Now I know I've just been wasting what time we could have had together. I don't want to waste any more of it."

"Danny, I couldn't agree more with you. You're it. I can't imagine being with anyone else and I'm not letting you out of this house until Monday. I'm going to make up for every second of wasted time. I'm crap with words so I'm going to show you just how much I love you."

"Show me Babe. Show me exactly what you feel. I know how much you suck at words."

I laughed. "Really?"

"Sorry, but it's true." He shrugged. Biting on his lip nervously he continued, "You love me? I'm not sure how that happened because I know I make you mad often but I sure as hell love you too."

"So we fight big deal. But your rants, in those rants I know how much you care. You understand me better than anyone, you trust me even when you're yelling at me, I wouldn't want anyone else to have my back. How could I not love you?"

"Steve I'll never leave you I promise. Okay yes you frustrate me constantly and sometimes I want to strangle you but damn do I love you. Even with your crazy plans and your constant inability to call for backup or even wait for it when you do but I can't imagine my life without you, and your leap first look latter attitude."

He smiles at me before dragging me up the rest of the way up the stairs. I'm not real sure what to expect so I stand at the door watching.

"Wait," I stop him before he undoes his tie. I want to be the one who undresses him. "You know for as much as I tease you about this damn thing, I really love you all dressed up for work. Tell anyone though and I will deny it until my last breath. Only you could pull of a dress shirt and tie in Hawaii."

"You can't say things like that to me. I'm never going be able to look at my ties the same way again."

I smirk leaning forward to press my lips to his ear, "I can't wait to see you spread out in my bed."

"Damn it Steve" he moans pulling me close.

Tumbling into bed we take our time learning everything about our bodies enjoying every second of this. We didn't have sex not that we didn't want to but this moment exchanging lazy kisses curled up in each other it was so much more.


End file.
